


Of Tails And Bunny Ears - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: And Daryl has a dirty kink, Bunny!Rick, For Rick like a bunny, Hunter!Daryl, Is hard, Is not cute, M/M, Or for Rick in general, Sex, Sex is cute, Smut, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, well no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Of Tails And Bunny Ears by Ricksbowlegs.





	Of Tails And Bunny Ears - Edit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Tails And Bunny Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182456) by [Ricksbowlegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs). 



> YEY!!! I posted!!!
> 
> YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!
> 
> So so so so sorry for the late arrival of this thing!!   
> I don't have internet, so I have to post when I come to PIxie's house, like every other weekend, so you'll have to wait until I can post...  
> I can't do it from the phone (fucking Ao3 again) so, yeaaaah, you need to wait a little longer...  
> but I promisse you so many good things to come!!!
> 
> We love you. Forgive meeeeeee!!!

**I'm going to be so mean this time:**

 

> It’d been two weeks since the night of the bunny ears and Daryl could not stop thinking about it nor imagining Rick wearing them. It was becoming a problem, in fact.
> 
> At any time of the day and no matter what they were doing, even when they were discussing serious matters, Daryl’s mind would get all imaginative and he’d see those bunny ears neatly placed on Rick’s head as he talked. But that’d be nothing if it weren’t for his dick getting painfully hard, and his giant dick was impossible to hide when hard. The good thing was that Rick would immediately notice and do something about it, usually by getting down on knees or bending over for him somewhere. Whichever it was, Daryl was more than happy.
> 
> It took him two weeks to find the damn plug tail, at least six runs and a close call with a walker. But he found it and it’d all been worth it. Not only that, there was a box full of kinky shit he’d love to try on Rick sometime, hopefully in the near future.
> 
> “I thought you’d forgotten,” said Rick with amusement, picking the plug tail from the floor where it’d landed after Daryl threw it at the leader’s lap without warning and he jumped up from the bed thinking it was a dead animal.
> 
> “Forgotten?” Daryl puffed, “s’all ’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout fer the last two weeks. Found others too, but these seem to fit ya n’ match ‘em bunny ears the most.”
> 
> Rick arched his eyebrows with interest; a sly smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “So you’re sayin’ that for two weeks you’ve been picturing me naked?”
> 
> “Nah, m’ always picturing ya naked,” he confessed with a shrug, “but ya was wearin’ ‘em bunny ears an’ the plug tail now.”
> 
> Rick gave him a sly smile. “What are we waitin’ for, then?”
> 
> “Take off yer clothes an’ get yer ass on the bed,” the archer instructed in that gravelly tone he knew Rick loved.
> 
> “Bossy,” Rick teased, kicking off his boots and unfastening his belt.
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

_**ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: [https://flic.kr/p/X4E3Pe ](https://flic.kr/p/X4E3Pe%20)

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
